


Mother's Effect

by mournfulbliss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournfulbliss/pseuds/mournfulbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of mother's day we have a short shakarian fic with mentions of Hannah Shepard, and of course, our favorite tank baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Effect

Commander Shepard was running around the newly renovated Citadel with Garrus. They were trying to get random supplies before certain death via the Omega IV Relay. Shepard happened to look down at her omni tool, and noticed today’s date, Mother’s Day. She shrugged and stopped at a store as Garrus was looking through the terminal and she heard it. “This just in, Shepard has turned down a promotion to Admiral, as she believes serving as a Captain of the SSV Orizaba honors her child's memory just fine”. Garrus stiffened, and turned towards her. 

“You never told me you had family” Garrus said, eyeing her body language.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Shepard replied curtly. “Let’s go see if Thane is ready”.

With that they left the citadel, and were on their way. They had a few hours to spare, and Shepard was at her console in her loft. Garrus came up for their daily “meeting”. When he opened the door he fully expected Shepard to be in the shower, but instead she was sitting at her terminal just staring at the screen. He swaggered over to her and read the message.

“From: Mom

So I have to find out my child is alive third-hand from the Alliance brass? Where the hell have you been?

I figure whatever you're doing is classified, likely part of your Spectre Operations. Just stay safe out there, and keep doing your mom proud. And sneak something through a secure channel next time.

Love,  
Your mother, Captain Hannah”

“Ready to talk about it yet” Garrus asked.

“Not much to tell. Born and raised in space, family in the military. Not sure how to tell your mother you are back from the dead. You know, normal stuff.” She stated. 

Garrus chuckled, took her hand and led her to the couch. He poured her the wine she liked, and he took some Turian brandy for himself. 

“Normal. Right. You know Shepard, today’s ‘human’ holiday is not lost on me. I did my research. I am sure she would want to hear from you”. He said.

“I am just not ready to tell her I am alive yet, and going on a mission that I may not come back from.” She said looking down. 

Garrus was about to comment when EDI startled them. “Excuse me Commander and Officer Vakarian. Grunt is asking for permission to enter.” 

Shepard looked at Garrus questionly, and he shrugged. “Let him in EDI”. 

The door swung open, and Grunt came bouncing in. Garrus looked at Grunt and nodded. “Ummm, Garrus and I were talking. He mentioned today was a day that humans valued to honor their battlemaster’s. This is for you”. 

Shepard took the datapad from Grunt and tears immediately came to her eyes. 

“Why is she leaking Turian? You said she would like this!” Grunt accused.

“Humans leak when they are happy, Grunt. Thank you” Shepard said, as she got up to hug her little tank baby Krogan. With that, Grunt left and EDI locked her door again.

“Told you, this day wasn’t lost on me” Garrus said, wiping her tear away. Shepard looked down at the datapad of a Krogan, human and tank with smiles on their faces. There were little dinosaur toys on the bottom with the words, ‘Hapee Batlmusters Day’ written on it. 

“Garrus…” Shepard choked out. 

“Hey, remember when after his Rite when he told you that he wouldn’t double cross you, but warrior’s like you and him cross each other straight in the face” Garrus said. 

Shepard laughed and added, “Or when we were briefing the crew about Haestrom and he said, ‘So we’ll fight in the shade...but no hiding!’ Then we get down there and you and I saw that Geth Collossus and he said, ‘This is why I follow you, big things”. 

Garrus laughed with Shepard as they were reminiscing their favorite moments of their Krogan tank baby. 

“Or when Zaheed asked him if there wasn’t a smell that made him hungry. What did he say again?” Garrus asked.

“That he didn’t know yet” Shepard said through laughter. 

“Only you would have a Krogan son” Garrus said. 

“Only you would consider Grunt my son. Don’t worry, you’re his dad” Shepard told Garrus as they calmed down. 

Garrus looked at her with love, and a ardent hum came from his sub-vocals. “Occupational hazard with a girlfriend like you” He said. 

That night, instead of talking about war, collectors, or death. Shepard and Garrus laid in each other’s arms remembering all the best times with their crazy crew. The trip through the Omega IV relay, suddenly seemed like something they could survive. Shepard didn’t know it until Garrus said, “You have to come back, so you can have lunch with your mother and introduce her to your handsome Turian boyfriend”.


End file.
